Water Fights
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: A one shot for LILYandJAMESareCUTE. Cal goes on a forced holiday and Gillian, Loker and Torres get up to a bit of fun back at the office


_A/N: For LILYandJAMESareCUTE . Hope this makes you smile girl_

_Disclaimer: Do not own.  
_

* * *

Cal was officially sulking. Emily had insisted on going on vacation and after several failed excuses to not go with her (he had tried everything from he was too busy to she would miss her friends) he had eventually been thrown out of the office by his best friend and partner Gillian Foster. To make matters worse Gillian had confiscated his laptop before he left, pointing out that if she didn't he would just spy as usual and not get the vacation that he needed and Emily deserved. So after attempting to call the office several times and being told to relax (Gillian had hung up on him twice after telling him in no uncertain terms to go and chill out for a while, Torres had refused to take his calls as well as taking Loker' s phone off him after he tried to update him on the research that he was currently involved in) Emily had confiscated that as well. So now he was sitting in the airport waiting to be allowed to board the plane so that he could go home and get back to work.

* * *

Back at the office a most un-professional situation was occurring. Thanks to someone (cough Loker Cough) messing around with the air con constantly it was now out of commission for the rest of the week. That meant that as there were literally no cases to be worked on Gillian sent most of the staff home with their paperwork to do and closed for the rest of the week (barring a sudden influx of cases or emergencies of course). This had left her, who was stressing over the financial situation (it wasn't as bad as it had been but if they didn't start getting cases soon then they were pretty much screwed especially with a lack of cases from the FBI), Loker who was totally involved in his research, Torres who had let her case reports get dangerously backlogged and was currently being threatened with desk work for the next 6 months and Heidi who was manning the lobby and the phones with a strict instruction to hang up immediately if Cal called. Gillian was engrossed in her work, so much so that she didn't register her office door opening oh so slowly or the twin faces that peeked around the door frame. She didn't even register the giggles that erupted when all she did was switch folders. What she did realise was the water balloon that was thrown with perfect aim to hit her back and burst. When she looked up Torres and Loker were standing there with more ammunition. She looked at the work on her desk before rising out of her seat. Somehow she just knew that it was going to get worse before it got better and if they were going to throw water around she wanted them nowhere near her work. She walked out into the hall and closed her door firmly before turning to tell them off only to be hit in the face with another balloon. She blinked, wiped her face calmly and then grabbed two balloons and launched them straight at Loker and Torres. Needless to say a full blown water fight broke out only stopping when they heard a person clearing their throat from the doorway. The three of them turned around almost guiltily and their shame only intensified when the person was revealed to be none other than Cal Lightman himself. Torres and Loker immediately made excuses to leave which left Gillian alone with her partner. She drew herself up and prepared to salvage as much of her dignity as possible.

"Enjoy your vacation?" she asked cheerily. Cal just snorted.

"Apparently not as much as you did," he pointed out. "Why don't you go dry off and I'll take you out to lunch so you can fill me in?" Gillian could do nothing but nod and agree before she walked towards the women's bathroom.

"And I'm never taking a vacation again!" Cal shouted down the hallway. Gillian grinned to herself. She could always threaten to drag him on vacation herself. Of course she might 'forget' to remind him that if she had to do that then they would have to leave someone else in charge of the company. Maybe Loker and Torres could keep an eye on things...


End file.
